


You Caught Me Under False Pretenses

by Sivictis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Do not post to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: The four acts of conjunx ritus consisted of gifts, intimacy, devotion, and disclosure. However, things were never so simple between Megatron and Starscream.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	You Caught Me Under False Pretenses

It all started with a bottle of high-grade energon.

Megatron was making his way to his personal quarters when he spotted his second-in-command loitering around the door. Starscream surely had more pressing affairs to occupy himself with than wait rather impatiently outside a mech’s room.

As Megatron approached him, he noticed that the seeker held a tall bottle. Starscream’s wings twitched ever so slightly as he held the bottle of energon up and tilted his head towards Megatron’s quarters.

So the seeker wished for his time.

Very well. The Decepticon leader supposed he could tolerate whatever scheme Starcream was cooking up this time. The sooner they get this little dance over with, the better.

His relationship with the seeker was a strange one. It didn’t come close to the conjunx ritus at all. Rather, it mainly consisted of Starscream riling him up only for them to later both have a memorable time together in the berth. Or other locations close to the vicinity of Autobots, if they were feeling risky.

After a long day in the command centre and working with others on how to make the most out of Soundwave’s collected intel, Megatron was looking forward to not having to think much in the comfort of his own room. Starscream being there was a bonus once the seeker was finished with his loquacious speeches.

Megatron beckoned the second-in-command to enter his quarters.

It was going to be quite an enjoyable night.

* * *

So perhaps it didn’t all start with a bottle of high-grade energon afterall.

Megatron was in a meeting over the comms with Shockwave, and was pleased that the other mech had made much progress in a few of their latest projects.

What surprised the Decepticon leader was a new project that he himself did not know about until the meeting.

However, any advantage over the Autobots was a good one. He would have to keep a close optic out for Shockwave, however. Decepticon insurgence was not ideal.

For this particular project, it involved using modified energy to give their weapons a more powerful boost. Many more tests were needed before a stable prototype could be created, but the progress Shockwave went on about looked promising.

And while Megatron was against insurgency, he was not above commemorating fruitful work.

“It was Starscream’s idea and schematics,” Shockwave said in response to the compliment.

“He pulled rank. It was most… illogical,” Shockwave added.

Megatron paced around. Ah, so it was Starscream and his futile attempts to usurp him once again.

“Pay it no mind, Shockwave,” he said. “I will speak with him.”

Then, before cutting the communication line off, Megatron added, “Continue working on this project of his. It may prove useful in the future.”

* * *

“I heard about your little project,” Megatron said lowly as his servos slowly ran down Starscream’s sides. His fingertips teased the seams between the metal plating there.

Above him, the seeker’s wings twitched; a sign that he wanted to say something, but held his tongue.

“Mind telling me what that’s all about?” Megatron continued. His next movement caused the seeker’s voice box to release a bit of uncontrolled static. 

Starscream glared at him, but did not tell him to stop. The seeker then narrowed his optics and smirked as he leaned down close to the side of Megatron’s face.

“Just doing all the best for you, my lord,” he whispered, breath hot against the sensitive wires of Megatron’s neck.

“Besides,” Starscream said. “I’d like to see your cannon get upgraded.”

“Sometimes a fusion cannon is just a fusion cannon,” Megatron chuckled. His second-in-command removed himself from his neck. His pinched face was rather amusing.

Megatron reached up with one servos to lightly brush upon Starscream’s wings, and the seeker’s expression eased.

They ended their evening holding servos before they later slipped into recharge.

* * *

When the weapon prototype was finished, Shockwave presented it to the room of high command in-person. With a few taps on his datapad, a hologram appeared that detailed the weapon’s abilities along with how it worked. The real thing had been carefully placed on the meeting table.

Megatron was impressed, but he knew that Starscream, the one behind the idea and design, would be more eager to test it out for himself.

“Go ahead, Starscream,” Megatron gestured. “Be the first to demonstrate it.”

The other mech’s reply was an incredulous sound.

“But I—” Starscream sputtered. “I had this made for _you!_ ”

Before Megatron could reply, the seeker already stomped out the door.

_Made for me?_

Suddenly, it was as if everything clicked into place for the Decepticon leader. He needed to act quickly. He needed to act now.

“Rejection of Starscream’s gift...illogical,” was all Megatron heard before he bolted after Starscream.

* * *

Megatron found Starscream on a command bridge overlooking the busy lower levels of the Decepticon base.

The seeker’s wings did not twitch upon noticing Megatron’s presence. Starscream seemingly had nothing to say.

“I do admit,” Megatron began as he arrived beside Starscream and leaned on the railing. He looked at his second-in-command, but the latter mech only had eyes for the dull activity below.

“I did appreciate your gift of rare high-grade that day,” Megatron continued. “And the intimacy of when you stayed with me before recharge… Had I’d known better, I’d even say that weapon was an act of selflessness. —Especially coming from someone such as yourself.”

Megatron paused for a moment to get his next words out right. “But I didn’t know better,” he confessed. “And I want to try again with you.”

Starscream tore his gaze from the mechs below the bridge. His red optics were dim as he slowly brought one servos up to Megatron’s face.

“Your time,” the seeker said.

“Your hold.” The seeker’s other servos reached for Megatron’s own and linked them together.

“Your unwitting selflessness back to me.” This time, the seeker chuckled, thinking about how the Decepticon leader was willing to bestow the honour of testing out the prototype weapon to him. 

“And this confession,” Starscream continued, smirking now. “We’re doing it all out of order anyway.”

“I want to try again with you,” Megatron repeated sincerely.

When Starscream leaned in close, Megatron met him halfway.

And that was more than enough answer for both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request on Tumblr. 
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed this! <3
> 
> I'm over on Twitter (@Sivictis) if you'd like to say hello as well!


End file.
